


New Devil On Campus

by Damien_Kova



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Facials, handjob, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: There is a new stray Devil at the school. One that was mocked by the entire Occult Club, and even more. However, now he possesses power like none other, drawing attention to himself.





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting alone in the clubroom with the newest devil, Kyo, Grayfia couldn’t help but smile as she looked over to him while he sat down on the loveseat. “Thank you for meeting me here today, Kyo. No one knows about this meeting, so it’s just us for now.” Bowing her head, the gray-haired woman didn’t bother to hide her change in tone from the last time she had seen him, knowing that she had been cold and distant as with everyone who wasn’t Sir Zechs. However, as she straightened herself back up, the silver-eyed woman kept her soft smile, grabbing the skirt of her maid’s outfit and lifting it to the point of almost flashing the young man. “I hope you don’t mind being alone with me.”

 

Of course, the woman expected that the young, low-ranking devil wouldn’t mind being alone with her. Despite being the maid she dressed as, she knew she was beautiful and one to be sought after, especially once she started getting flirty. “Do you like what you see?~” With a quick pop of her hips, the older woman flashed her plump rear end at the young man before her. The silver-eyed woman’s tongue dancing along her lips as she did it a second time, revealing her other plump ass cheek for a just a moment, earning a soft blush on the young man’s cheeks. “Oh, good! You are enjoying the quick peeks.~”

 

“Y-You know? You’re acting a bit differently. Did something happen since I saw you last?”

 

Grayfia licked her lips and stepped closer to the young man, her hips visibly swaying as she kept her skirt hiked up. Looking down at the new devil, the woman had a calm look on her face and a collected demeanor about her. “So? Is it wrong that I’m acting differently? Do you not approve of the change?” The words were cold as they left her lips, uncaring and blunt. “You were worthless before. Utterly useless and not even worth being titled as a servant. But now?~” The gray-haired woman shook her hips a little bit in place and bowed before him, bending down at the hip with her face only being a small bit away from his own. There was a sense of twisted superiority and control in her eyes and on her gorgeous features. “You have become something powerful and strong. And I will not apologize for this change.”

 

“N-No. Not at all, but the only reason you’ve changed is because I have power? Isn’t that a bit-”  
  
“Vain? So what if it is?” The silver-eyed woman dropped her skip and locked her eyes with the young man’s, her soft smile fading for a moment. “You are correct. I am treating you different because you have worth to you. So much worth, that you have my full attention.” With a soft breath, Grayfia got down on her knees, pointing her head back down toward the floor. “Is it a problem that I treated you like trash? When you now have me bowing and on my knees for you? Something I have never done for my husband before?~” Narrowing her eyes, the older woman was able to hear a soft and excited breath leave Kyo’s lips.

 

Her soft smile returned to her lips as she stayed bowed on the floor. “Please, allow me to explain the reason I am here….” Tilting her head up and looked at Kyo once again, her soft smile was the most beautiful thing to see in the room. “I want you to make me your bride. Meaning that the woman that treated you so coldly wishes to spend her life with you.” Tongue traveling along her soft lips, Grayfia tilted her head to the side ever so slightly. “I’d be proud to be your bride… No…” Pausing a bringing a hand to her chest, the older woman felt a blush softly come to her cheeks. “Sir, I would be your maid. And slave over you properly just like a maid should.” Suddenly, the silver-eyed woman’s maid outfit vanished, leaving her in a bra, panties, garter belt and thigh-high set. All white. “I would slave over you. One of the women that snubbed you and treated you like the carbage you once were, would be yours to treat however you wanted, even if it meant wearing nothing but this for the rest of my life.”

 

“If you’re going to be so generous as to offer yourself as a lowly maid to me, then I’ll be happy to accept you as such. Though, I have one condition. When you are around me, no matter who may be in the room, that is all you can wear.”  
  
Her silver eyes flickered with excitement at the condition, the usually cold woman enjoying what she was hearing and her new lease on life. “Master, may I have permission to stand in your presence?” The older woman’s voice was soft and kind as she spoke, her smile remaining as she watched her new master nod. “Then I agree to your terms and hereby agree to be your servant, discarding my husband and leaving him behind for you.” Rising to her feet, her voice shifting into a cold, distant and uncaring voice. “He is nothing but trash compared to you.” With a soft breath, the gray-haired woman brought a finger under her new master’s chin, pulling him close enough to press her lips against. Almost like a magical kiss to seal their new contract, though, the older devil easily dominated the show of affection that sealed their new lives.

 

Pulling away from the kiss, the older woman purposefully bowed in front of her new master, exposing her mountain of cleavage to his eyes. “You can summon me at any moment you may desire. What you desire is what I desire. I am yours to command.” Winking at him with a soft but happy smile, Grayfia headed toward the door, stopping just as she opened it before turning her head back toward Kyo and revealing a dark and territorial smirk. “I’m looking forward to you stealing my husband’s title and properly before fucking me senseless on our marital bed.” Licking her lips, the silver-eyed woman bowed once again, her usual cold tone coming back to her. “Farewell, Master.” Before she straightened back up, the woman walked out of the room, leaving the door open and vanishing in a flicker of light in the hallway.

 

Walking into the clubroom from the same door that Grayfia left it through, the redhead’s ass bounced with each step she took, her extremely short skirt barely hiding anything and flashing her black and lace underwear. “Kyo? The last time I saw you, you wanted to be part of my peerage and… Well, let’s just say my sides have never hurt so much before. You were far too weak. Far weaker than Issei, especially how he is now.” Rias fell silent as she walked over to her desk, sitting on top of it and keeping her eyes locked on Kyo. “But things have changed since then.” There was no hesitation before the woman started to undress, taking off her school uniform and leaving herself in just her unbuttoned white blouse, black bra, and matching black panties.

 

Making her way from her desk to the loveseat that the devil was sitting on, Rias had an unusually cold and seductive look in her beautiful blue eyes. “You have no chance in the world being with someone like me before, Kyo. Not a single shred of hope.” Leaning forward, crossing her arms under her breasts and showing off her plentiful cleavage, the young redhead smiled and dragged her tongue along her lips. “I fawned over Issei daily since we last talked. He grew strong. Worthy. And now?~” Bouncing her breasts with her arms, the high-class devil swung her hips from side to side without attempting to move from her current position as her tone quickly changed. “Now I should be fawning over someone like you. Someone much, much, much stronger than Issei.~” Bringing a hand to her hair as she stood up straight, the young club president flipped her hair over her shoulder and kept her eyes locked with Kyo’s. “Well, now you have my respect. And I’m letting you leer at what Issei always wishes he could see.” For a moment, her eyes shifted from their cold and seductive look to a confused and dazed expression. “Though, he’s already seen me naked… Dumb little shit.”

 

Licking her lips and leaning closer and closer to Kyo, Rias was practically crawling over him as she stared into his eyes. “Do you hate me for laughing in your face? If so, you should get over it. I’m not sorry for laughing at a loser like you.” The redhead smirked and let her blouse slip from her shoulders and fell toward the floor. “But the situation has changed. You have power and worth now, and I’d be very willing to hand off your arm.~” The club president gently bit her lower lip, her blue eyes softening as her body shivered in anticipation. “Think about it… One of the many girls that laughed in your face, fawning over your and hanging off your arm.” There was no shame or apology as she spoke, a smile on her face as she waited for an answer.

 

Hearing the young man mumble sent a dark feeling of excitement through her body and along her spine, making the young redhead wonder if it was hungry or greed or if she was just being needy. “Was that a yes?~” Licking her lips, the blue-eyed girl smiled softly, enjoying the young man’s scent as she still stayed over him, almost sitting in his lap at this point. “Come on, Kyo. Don’t you want me to replace Issei with you?~” Leaning in closer until her lips were only mere inches from his own, a soft breath escaped her. “When I seal our agreement with a kiss, that’ll be the end of it.~” A very soft and soothing chuckle left her at the thought of what she was doing. “A cheating kiss to seal the deal and make a gorgeous devil like myself want you simply because you’re now powerful.~”

 

Feeling the young man before her cup her ass as she slowly sat herself in his lap, Rias didn’t even gasp as a smile came to her face, hearing a soft sound of agreement from Kyo. “Good. Who cares if I laughed in your face with Akeno and Koneko? Do not resist and just indulge in what you want. Take the girl you crave and desire.~” Lowering her head the young redhead whispered in the new devil’s ear. “You get the busty beauty that every man and woman in this school craves and I get your strength and power for myself.~” With a soft chuckle, the blue-eyed girl planted a passionate kiss on Kyo’s lips, immediately taking just as much control as Grayfia had earlier, only just more lost in the moment than the maid was. Pushing her tongue into her new man’s mouth for a moment, the heiress explored his mouth before pulling back with a slightly wandering gaze. “A cheating kiss? Cheating on my precious Issei…? Tastes better than I thought.~”

 

Sighing happily and excitedly to herself, the redhead broke away from her new partner, a very pleased smirk on her face before her tongue traveled along her lips. “It’s going to be quite fun cheating on Issei with you. I wonder how poor Issei would feel if I kneeled between your legs…” Just as she was saying it, the young woman kneeled down between Kyo’s knees, gently rubbing his thighs and smiling a bright and lustful smile. “Turning you on before-” A sharp grunt left the redhead’s lips as she yanked the young man’s pants down and felt his cock slap against her face, immediately making her shudder in delight. “B-Before I suck my first… And only cock.~” Rias stared up at the new devil as the massive member rested against her gorgeous face, her gaze meeting his own.

 

Licking her lip underneath the thick cock that pressed against her face, Kyo’s great size only seemed to awe and impress Rias. Dragging her tongue along the underside of his cock, the redhead could feel it throb against her features, a seductive look in her eyes. Adjusting herself properly, the young devil placed a soft kiss on the tip of the young man’s cock before gazing into his eyes with a dark smile. “Thank you for swearing your power to me, Kyo. I adore power like yours, even though you used to be such a lower. But now? I’m your girl.” Flicking her tongue on the cockhead, the young woman licked up the small amount of precum that leaked out of him. There was no hesitation before her soft lips parted and she engulfed the first few inches of the massive member, internally thanking him for giving her what mattered.

 

Immediately starting to bob her head, Rias quickly got used to the huge cock that was plunging into her mouth over and over again. Spit and drool started to run down her chin and onto her bountiful cleavage, pulling her lips off the thick shaft with a satisfying pop, only making the amount of fluid that much worse. Licking some off of her lips, the blue-eyed girl only smirked and looked back up into Kyo’s eyes. “I may have been a complete bitch to you with the rest of my friends, and none of us are sorry…. But-” The high-class devil pushed forward and engulfed the huge cock into her mouth once again, bobbing her head and sinking down to the base before pulling back off, her blue eyes flickering with excitement and need. “And now I’m sucking your cock.~”

 

Hungrily dragging her tongue over every inch of the massive cock that she could reach, her blue eyes never left Kyo’s face. Deep down, Rias liked this new devil’s cock, only ever having had a glimpse of Issei’s before. “Did you know? Issei’s cock isn’t even half the size of yours? My darling love who only ever gave me quick glances of his cock. But now…” Her tongue dragged along the thick shaft for just a quick moment before placing a kiss on the tip, her eyes fluttering. “I have a monster cock that even a high-class demon like me is proud to be kneeling for.~” Pondering just how good it felt to be replacing Issei with this hung, more powerful devil, her body shuddered in joy and excitement, her lower lips quickly becoming wet with arousal. Of course, her tongue never stopped moving, enjoying the cock she was cheating on her loving pawn with.

 

Continuing to play with the perfect cock before her, Rias enjoyed the taste far more than she thought she’d be able to, pulling back after a moment and wrapping her hand around it. There was no hesitation before the young redhead started stroking the massive member, her eyes locked on Kyo’s face. “I’ll let you in on a little secret, Kyo… If you didn’t have this strength, I’d be with Issei right now, tasting his cock on my tongue.~” However, her lips curl into a seductive and dominant smile, her hand pumping faster and faster, pointing the cock toward her face. “But now that you have your strength and power, I’m never going back to him.” Sticking her tongue out and opening her mouth, the girl closed her eyes and waited to be plastered with the young man’s seed. “I’m such a bitch, aren’t I? Always getting what I want. But you get me and any other girl you could ever want wrapped around your finger… Or, this perfect cock of yours.~”

 

With the young man’s cock twitching in her hand, the redhead winked at him with a soft chuckle and brought her free hand into the air like she was making an oath. “The moment you coat my face and massive tits in your cum, I’ll give you something special. Something that everyone in the school wants, including Issei. And I can promise that it’ll be worth it.~” Lowering her hand again, as she just kept jerking the new devil off, the girl’s heart pounded in her chest, her eyes shifting red as her powers activated. “Do it. Cum for me. Cum all over the heiress that broke your heart. The school’s busty redhead.~” Whether it be because of her powers or because she had just pushed her new lover to an orgasm, rope after rope of cum finally painted her features and dripped into her cleavage, pooling in the top of her breasts and splashing all over her. With a heavy gasp, Rias couldn’t help but pull away in shock, a deep blush quickly coming to her lips as her hand retreated from the massive member. “O-Oh my god… T-That’s… A lot…”

 

Rising to her feet, a blush still clearly present on her cheeks, the young redhead didn’t care that she was coated in his cum, ready to give Kyo what she promised. Taking a deep breath and putting on a clear act, the brought her hand to her chest. “I-I love you, K-Kyo! I always have! Please, let me be your girlfriend! I-I know that I’m not exactly something spe-” Unfortunately, before the young heiress could even finish her faked confession, Rias broke out into a haughty laugh, tears stinging her eyes as a bright smile came to her lips, her hands clutching her thighs. “Okay, okay… That’s not going to happen, but I did say it was what everyone wanted.~” Leaning down, the blue-eyed girl slowly wrapped her arms around the young man’s neck, pressing a soft kiss against his lips before quickly pulling back. “Though… Really… You’ll let a devil like me be your girlfriend, won’t you? You’ll be stealing me from Issei and everyone else who wants me.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koneko and Rias spend time with the new Devil on campus.

Walking into the clubroom with her pale, plump rear end bouncing with each and every step, Koneko approached Kyo as he sat on the couch with his eyes closed like he was taking a nap right then and there. She knew she was seen as the worst one, other than Akeno, when it came to treating the new demon like shit when he confessed to the club girls due to her seemingly emotionless nature. But here she was, licking her lollipop as she gently tapped his shoulder to get his attention. “It’s been awhile.” The white-haired girl knew she was usually blunt and emotionless, never been one to let much show on the surface, so her calm voice was no surprise. “I heard you agreed to join the President.” 

 

No smile came to her lips, not even a flicker of emotion or desire, as the young devil turned around and arched her back to point her shapely ass toward Kyo. Licking away at her lollipop like this was something normal, a soft breath escaped her lips. “You made the right choice, becoming a strong male. Much better than the useless loser you were before.”

 

“So you’ve got a change in attitude about me too?”   
  
The girl tilted her head to the side, swiping her tongue along her candy once again. “So? You were worthless. You were unneeded. So, I gave myself to someone strong like Issei and not you.” Her tone made it seem like her choice was the most obvious one in her situation, keeping her cold and uncaring tone. “But now you’re the more powerful devil. One of the strongest. And that means…” The yellow-eyed girl pushed her hips back and arched her back even more, letting her short skirt ride up her body and show off the thong that barely held her ass. “...That this is yours.”

 

“Hello? Is anyone here yet?!” It was uncommon for Issei to arrive to the clubroom and no one greet him, especially after proving his worth to Rias and the others.   
  
“Issei means nothing now. He is the trash that he was before You, Kyo, have the right to do as you please.” The white-haired girl raised her voice just enough for her former friend to hear her, a soft smirk being hidden behind her lollipop when the brown-haired boy walked into the room. “What are you doing here, Pervert?” Her question was cold, disgusted, even uncaring as she looked over toward the pawn of her president. Deep down, she didn’t know why he was talking to her again, seeing him as worthless now that there was someone more powerful and worthwhile to Rias right behind her, even though that better option was currently staring at her rear end.

 

“Koneko, why is Kyo here? And why does he get to stare at your ass like that?!” There was clear jealousy in the young man’s voice, wanting to be the one that got to see the white-haired girl’s rear end.

 

“He’ decided to join us. Treat him with respect.” It wasn’t so much just empty words as it was an order, as if she was talking to someone beneath her that wasn’t worth her time. However, that didn’t stop her from swaying her shapely ass back and forth in the new devil’s face, watching Issei force a nervous laugh as he nodded his head. Probably because he knew better than to get on her bad side, especially with how wrapped around the girls’ fingers he was. “Loser.” With Issei contained and under control as always, Koneko glanced over her shoulder at the young man she was flaunting herself for, a soft smile on her lips. “This is a private meeting between me and big dick, here. Not for you, Issei.” She glanced over at the brown-haired young man that she fawned over with a disgusted look. “You should know better than to bother us when someone more powerful is here. How many times has your ass been kicked because of it?”

 

Continuing to lick her lollipop, the white-haired girl lifted her foot off the ground and used it to force Issei to bow. The young woman kept her shoe on the young man’s head, digging it into his hair as she kept him to the floor. “Apologize for interrupting us.” Her voice was cold and emotionless as she spoke, despite the young pervert enjoying being stepped on by her. “Now.”   
  
“I-I’m sorry… For interrupting…”

 

“Of course you are. Pervert. Loser. Worthless.” Koneko kept her foot on Issei’s head while making sure her rear end was in clear view of Kyo’s eyes.

 

“Why is this something I walk in on after class?” The club president walked into the room in her uniform and sighed quietly as she noticed Issei on the floor with a blush on his face. “Issei, I’m disappointed in you. I thought I’ve taught you your place already.” Rias smiled as she sat down beside Kyo, wrapping herself around his arm and pulling him closer where her precious Issei could see. She watched as Koneko nodded, agreeing with her on the matter while still wiggling her rear end. “Be nice to our new strong male, Issei. You owe him more respect than you even give me.”

 

Koneko smiled and nodded, reaching behind herself and gently pulling her thong down just enough to expose every inch of her supple rear toward Kyo and Rias. Slowly, she lifted her foot up off of Issei’s head, gesturing toward the door. “Leave, Issei. Leave us alone with Kyo and his big dick. We need to talk to him.”

 

Thinking nothing of the scene before him, Issei slowly lifted himself off of the floor, nodding and watching Koneko turn around and flash him with her rear end for just a moment. His jaw dropped when he met the white-haired girl’s gaze, watching her lean forward toward Kyo while staring at him, a sharp and jealous gasp leaving him as he watched the new devil grab his friend’s ass cheeks. Of course, Koneko shows no emotion or concern as her eyes continue to stare daggers at Issei, leaning in close enough for her lips to be inches from the strongest devil among them, hearing her say something.

 

“Leave. Now.”

 

On the other hand, Rias, quickly reached for her blouse and popped off a few of the top buttons, revealing an immense amount of cleavage. With a smile on her face, her tongue seductively and slowly traveling along her lips, the redhead pushed herself against Kyo. The young heiress purposefully squished her breasts against him while her lips were only inches from Koneko’s and Kyo’s, her eyes locked on Issei’s just like her white-haired friend. “You may leave now, Issei. Leave us to our business.”

 

Koneko watched as Rias’ previously favorite devil walked out of the room, jealousy and arousal clear on his face. Just as the door was about to close, the white-haired girl smirked and placed a soft kiss on Kyo’s lips. “Goodbye, Pervert.”

 

On the other hand, Rias, had a cheery tone to her voice while remained insulting to her precious, precious Issei. “Hurry it up, Issei. There’s no reason for you to be here.~” Just before the door closed, the redhead extended her tongue with Koneko, both of them getting closer to Kyo’s lips just to make their previously favorite devil fume with lust. However, one look made it clear that Issei was doing his best to think they were just being friendly to Kyo like they were to him. “Now, Issei. Listen to my order and stop lingering.”

 

Staring at Issei as he still lingered in the doorway, Koneko gave him one last call out. “Bastard.” She quickly dragged her tongue along the big dicked devil’s lips while Rias did the same, her emotionless tone coming clear out clear as day. “Fuck. Off. Loser.” Finally, she watched the door slam shut, leaving the three of them alone before their tongues danced together in a three way kiss. For just a moment, the white-haired girl simply worked with the club president before the two of them pulled away from the kiss. However, she was quick to feel her President's lips press against her own, a soft gasp leaving her when she felt the redhead’s tongue push into her mouth.

 

After a moment, Rias pulled away from the kiss and licked her lips, a soft and endearing look in her eyes. “Koneko, what do you think of our new loyal mate?~” The heiress kept herself pressed against her new devil, keeping her breasts squished against his torso. She watched as her white-haired servant looked directly into the young man’s eyes and shook her rear end in his hand, making sure he had a firm grip on her.

“Strong. He will give us strong kids.”

 

“That’s right. And I should commend you for tossing aside our precious Issei for someone like this. Someone that we mocked and shunned before. Are you sorry for what you’ve said to him before?” The blue-eyed girl watched as her servant shook her head, sinking her plump rear into his firm hands like he owned it. A soft chuckle left Rias as she watched Koneko lean forward and hungrily kiss Kyo for a moment, smiling and resting her head on the young man’s shoulder just as the white-haired girl pulled away from the kiss. “I think I know what you want, Koneko. You’re the same as I am, after all, respecting and subservient to power and power alone.”

 

Koneko watched with a smile as her club president pulled out Kyo’s massive cock, her yellow eyes widening like an animal as she licked her lips. However, she stopped and leaned her head up, sniffing the air like she was checking for someone before looking into the new devil’s eyes. “I’m going to flaunt my ass for you. Every day. Right in front of Issei.”

 

“I didn’t realize you were so naughty, Koneko.~” A soft chuckle left her lips as she removed the top of her uniform, revealing her black bra that barely contained her breasts. “That scene you noticed a moment ago? That’s Kyo and the scent of his dick. The musk of a superior male. Though, I’m not about to let my cute servant have all of the fun.” Sinking down the best she could, Rias wrapped her breasts around the massive cock, watching it poke out the top of her cleavage. “Your big cock is perfect for my massive rack. I can’t even hide your thick shaft in them.~”   
  
“President, stop being greedy.” Koneko turned around and eagerly placed her barely covered ass cheeks around the young man’s cock, her shapely rear end and Rias’ breasts finally covering the thick cock completely. With no warning or cue to start, the two started moving their bodies along every inch of the massive member, using the redhead’s chest and the white-haired servant’s ass to please their new devil. The white-haired girl knew that what she lacked in a chest, she more than made up for in her fat and shapely ass. The ass that she usually flaunted in Issei’s face whenever he asked her to.

 

Of course, Rias knew that she had it all, large breasts and a perfect ass. And now, her breasts and her servant’s ass were wrapped around this new, stronger devil’s massive cock, using the soft skin of her chest to work over the massive cock with the white-haired girl’s plump rear. The two worked in tandem together, their time together giving them perfect synchronicity in their movements despite them trying to fight over Kyo’s shaft like it was a prize. Looking over to her new lover, the redhead licked her lips as she began to move her massive rack faster. “I think my servant might have something to tell you, Kyo.~”

 

Looking over her shoulder and nodding to her president’s comment, the white-haired girl licked her lips while doing her best to work her rear end up and down the massive shaft. “Your dick is way too big. I love it. You’ve earned this.” Working together with her president, Koneko let her hips start flying to match Rias’ pure speed. “Issei would love this, you know.”   
  


“Probably, but he might not -ah, fuck- fit the job.~” The young redhead started panting heavily with arousal and lust as she did her best to not outpace Koneko, licking her soft lips.   
  
“Small.” The word left her lips like she was disgusted with Issei, wanting only Kyo’s big dick as her ass and Rias’ breasts moved in a near blur. Both of the girls started blushing and panting heavily, both of them seemingly getting turned on by working together to work over the new devil’s shaft.

 

Rias and Koneko both continue to work over the massive shaft to the best of their ability, both of them enamored and blushing. The white-haired girl remained her emotionless and blunt self as she bounced her ass, feeling him throb against her skin. The club president smirked and licked her lips, bouncing her breasts with her yellow-eyed friend, loving the feeling of Kyo twitching and throbbing between her breasts. “Is he…? Is he going to cum on two of the girls that treated him like trash? One of them, he already painted and both of them only wanting his power and his fat cock?~”   
  
Koneko nodded her head and gently chewed on her lower lip, knowing the answer. “Of course he is. He’s going to cum on two of his devil bitches that aren’t sorry for making fun of him.” The white-haired servant let a soft and blissful breath escape her lips, feeling the massive member throb between her cheeks. “You’re going to cum for someone who mocked you like the loser you were. Yet, you shouldn’t mind. No one is sorry. No one.”   
  
“No one is going to apologize to you, Kyo. No one is sorry for mocking you and treating you like dirt. Because that’s all you were. But look at Koneko’s fat ass. We’re all going to get away with mocking you.~” The redhead knew the young man was about to blow, a smile on her face as her chest and her servant’s rear end moved in a complete and utter blur. “Cum for us. Cum.”   
  
“Cum. Cum. Cum.” The two girls began chanting in unison, trying to edge their new mate to his limit and make him cause a mess with his seed. It took no more than a few moments before the two devils got just what they wanted, hot and heavy gasps leaving them both as Kyo came between their Rias’ breasts and Koneko’s rear end. Rope after rope of the hot and sticky seed coated their skin, painting them an extra shade of white. Both of the girls were very pleased, a soft blush on their cheeks despite the servant being as emotionless as ever.

 

“Potent.” Koneko pumped her rear end up and down one last time, wringing out the last bit of cum that she could get on her soft ass.

 

Pulling away, Rias looked at her coated breasts and smirked, licking her lips as she just enjoyed the side of her chest painted in sperm. Her soft and excited gaze made its way toward Kyo after a moment, a smug look on her face. “She’s right, you know. You’ve quite potent and that’s a wonderful thing.~”

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************   
  
After awhile, Issei came back to the club room ready to check on the girls and see if they were okay. Only, the door was locked, prompting him to knock on it. “Hey, why is the door locked? What the hell?”   
  
Opening the door, Koneko poked her head out with a distant look on her face, eyes half-lidded and bored. Behind her, slurping and sucking noise could be heard. The white-haired servant stared in silence at Issei as she was expecting him to ask what it was about, making sure to block his way in when he silently tried to walk past her. “No. You’re weak and should leave. No one wants you around.” However, the yellow-eyed girl could see her old friend looking over her shoulder, causing her to quickly turn her head to see what he was seeing. Rias’ perfect ass was wiggling back and forth as she was kneeling between Kyo’s legs, her head bobbing frantically as she sucked off the perfect cock.

 

Unfortunately for Issei, that was all he could see, his eyes locked on her pantyclad ass with her skirt riding up her body. Since all the young man could see was Rias’ head bobbing, not bothering to ask why, his eyes drifted and stayed on her perfect rear end.

 

Of course, Rias noticed this, her lips pulling back from the cock as she turned her head to look at her precious Issei, making sure that he can’t see the dick she’s currently sucking. Swaying her hips from side to side, the redhead mocked him with her body. “Do you want to come in, Issei?~” Though, she knew he would agree, watching him nod excitedly and start to tear up. “Well, too bad. Koneko, what do you think?”   
  
“No. He’s a weak male.” Her words were quiet, clear, and blunt, as she answered her president’s question before slamming the door in his face. 

 

Unfortunately, it remained cracked with Issei’s foot in the way, leaving him with the sight of Koneko strutting her way over toward Kyo. Of course, Rias bounced happily before waving to the brown-haired man. At the very least, it made him happy to see the two smiling. “President…”

 

“Come, Koneko. Let’s show Kyo how much he deserves for becoming so powerful.~” Licking her lips, Rias turned her head back toward her new lover and wrapped her soft lips around his shaft once again, just as Koneko leaned down and planted a passionate kiss on Kyo’s lips.   
  
“Of course.” Koneko smiled as she wrapped her arms around the powerful devil’s neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo has fun with both Sona and Akeno today, enjoying changing Akeno from the sadist she is to the masochist he wants her to be.

In the Student Council Room, Issei waited patiently outside while Kyo was inside with Sona, both of the two inside smiling. The Student Body President smiled as she brought her hands under her chin and stared into the new devil’s eyes. “Are you happy here at the school? Being in the Occult Club? Maybe even spending time with Rias?~” The stoic girl didn’t bat an eye as she watched the young man jerk off to her face while standing at her desk, falling silent the moment that cum landed on her face and painted her soft features. Bringing hand to her face, the black-haired girl pushed up her glasses and licking her lips, getting some of the cum that landed on them. “Now that you’re done with that, do you have any complaints? Or did you come here just to have a bit of fun?” Sona sat still as the newly powerful devil tapped his cock on her distinguished features, barely even blinking.   
  
“Thanks for that, Council President. I just wanted a place to cum.”   
  
Nodding, the young girl nodded and accepted it, pausing for just a moment before adjusting her glasses. “Well, thank you for the delicious treat. I’ll be sure to find you and thank you properly if you give me a call.” Sticking her tongue out, the girl swiped a small bit more cum from her face, enjoying the taste. Without showing a single sign of being insulted when the newly empowered devil simply fixed his clothes and left, Sona just continued to work as thick strands of cum dripped from her face. Thick, potent, delicious cum that had a scent powerful enough to sting her nostrils. However, she can hear Kyo talking to Issei outside the council room, sneering at the pathetic excuse.

 

“Issei, don’t go in there. The Council President made a bit of a mess. She won’t be able to help while she cleans it up.”   
  
“Why are those two spending time together? Kyo shouldn’t be around such garbage. I guess I’ll have to introduce Kyo to some people so he can make some friends and better people to spend time with.” Just as a bit of cum dripped onto her tongue, the girl swiped it up and swallowed it down, moaning quietly as the flavor finally got to her.

 

When the two young men finally arrived in at the clubroom, they were greeted to the very nice sight of Akeno in wet clothes after just getting out of the shower. However, her eyes quickly locked on Kyo instead of Issei, a soft blush coming to her cheeks. She was known as one of the cruelest, bustiest devils her age, and it was not a shock to her that she was the worst one. The black-haired young woman wanted to crush Kyo with her attitude, her sharp tongue, and just instinctual favoritism toward Issei. Though, because she was the ultimate sadist, according to those that knew her personality, the Priestess of Thunder had the perfect plan in mind. Leaning forward, a soft and naughty smile came to her lips. “Hello, boys. It’s nice to see my cute little Issei and my big, hung, Kyo.~”

 

Standing out off of the loveseat that she was sitting on, Akeno made her way over to the two boys, slightly swaying her hips with each step. Crossing her arms under her breasts and against her wet clothing, the red-eyed girl pushed her chest up to purposefully tease them both and hide very little from them. “Oh my.~” The young woman glanced at both of the young men before her, staring at their obvious bulges, or at the very least, Kyo’s obvious bulge. With her eyes gazing over both of them, the sadist’s look in her eyes becoming disappointed as she looked at Issei’s crotch. “Are you worth my gaze anymore, Issei?” The words seemed to slip from her lips, a soft breath escaping her before looking at the newly empowered devil. “Thank you two so much for the compliment. It’s definitely worth thanking you for. Even if I prefer one over the other.” Akeno’s red eyes shifted over toward her cute little brown-haired devil, a cold and sharp look in her eyes. “I wonder which one that would be.” She took a quick step back and regained her usual teasing look, a genuine smile coming back to her lips.

 

Keeping her attention on Issei, Akeno brought a hand to her lips and gently flicked her tongue along her finger. “It’s so nice of you to visit me today, but I would like to spend some time alone with our new member.~” Her voice was as calm and as sweet as always as she pushed the perverted young man she had once adored toward the door, ever step getting more and more forceful before he shoved him out of the door. “Thank you for understanding, my cute little Issei. I’ll find you when we’re finished.~” Keeping her bright smile, the black-haired girl slammed the door shut in her friend’s face. Taking a deep breath to try and detox herself from the garbage that was Issei, the red-eyed girl arched her back and smiled, lifting her plump rear end into the air to purposefully show it off to Kyo. “This is no place for little boys like him, is it, Kyo?~”

 

Wiggling her rear end in the air before turning around, the young sadist stared at the young man that was left in the room with her. “Do you hate me, Kyo? For treating you like the trash you were. For laughing in your face with my friends at your confessions?” A deep and twisted blush formed on the young woman’s cheeks as she could feel herself growing excited just from thinking about how she hurt his feelings, her red eyes turning dark with desire. “Would you like to what I think about you now?” In an instant, Akeno was on her knees with her ass in the air and her head against the floor. “Forgive this lowly woman for making fun of you. Forgive me for growing excited at the sight of you crying and wishing I could make things worse for you before you left. I was a fool to not worship the ground you walk on. And I plan to correct that.~” Every word was more twisted and darker than the last, her tongue dancing along her lips as she waited for an answer.

 

After a moment of not getting an answer, the sadist’s clothes glow and flicker before warping and changing right then and there. A black collar wrapped around her neck that had a single name on it a “property of” clearly engraved on it. A black leather bra and matching panties formed around her chest and her rear end, followed by a matching pair of thigh high stockings formed on her legs. “I have no right to be your girlfriend or your wife. I was and am nothing but dirt on your boot.” Dragging her tongue along the floor, the black-haired girl looked up at Kyo with a soft smile. “However… My gorgeous body does have use for you… I hope. I can be your servant, your slave, your pet, whatever you want to call it.” Shuddering on the floor, Akeno couldn’t help but smile as her inner sadist was both loving and hating what she was doing and saying. The desire to be dominated and help her new master treat others like trash burned inside of her, making her quiver and lick the floor again just to prove her place to herself. “I got aroused by calling you a loser before, but now… I would be honored if you would allow me to call you Master.”

 

Crawling on the floor, Akeno couldn't help but feel her blush get darker as she kept her eyes locked on her new master. “I will bark like a dog if that’s what you wish from me, Master. If you need a chair, I will be honored to be that chair.” Finally making it to the young man’s feet, she was quick to place a kiss on his shoes before sitting back with her ass on her heels while looking him in the eyes. “It doesn’t matter when, where, or why you want me. If you want me, call me, Master.” Her red eyes flickered between a desire to break him and a willingness and craving to be broken by the new and powerful devil, her body shivering again. “This lowly woman promises to do whatever you wish of her.” The black-haired girl quickly leaned forward and dragged her tongue against her Master’s bulge through his clothing, nuzzling against it like a pet would to her owner.

 

Continuing to nuzzle and lick her Master’s bulge, the young woman stayed in her place. “You’re so big… So powerful… Nothing like Issei.” The young sadist’s tone made it clear that this was something she would never do for anyone else, turning from sadist to masochist quicker and in more extreme measures than the others. Her urge to destroy and break surged through her as she gave the massive bulge a loving kiss. “Can you believe it? I’m giving my first kiss to your dick.” The black-haired girl’s tone was cold and mean, almost even cruel as she pressed her cheek against the bulge, letting it dominate her with ease.

 

Slowly pulling back as she reached up, the young woman yanked her Kyo’s pants down, the sound of his cock slapping against her beautiful face loudly echoing through the room. Though, her expression doesn’t change or even flicker as she licked her lips, staring up at the man she adored as her cunt seemed to throb and pulse with it resting against her face. Her inner sadist burned for more, burned to hurt, but there was a hint of pride and respect in being able to have a massive cock such as this resting against her skin. “I can’t win against your cock. My Master’s dick is the one thing in this world that can and will break me.” Akeno eagerly dragged her tongue up from the base of the newly powerful devil’s to his tip before letting it hang in front of her face. “M-Master…” Something about that word just felt so right to her, even if she was still a sadist deep down.

 

Feeling Kyo slap his cock against her face, Akeno shuddered in pleasure just before she was slapped with it once again. Slowly bowing her head, the black-haired girl took a deep breath. “This lowly, worthless woman would like to beg for a request from you…” At the feeling of her Master’s hand running through her hair, a bright smile came to the semi-masochist’s lips, her head snapping up to look at him and show her bright and happy expression as she dragged her tongue along the thick shaft. “Please let me sloppily suck the fuck out of my Master’s big, fat cock!~” Another soft few slaps of the new devil’s cock landed on her tongue as it hung in the air, making her stare up at Kyo with hunger in her eyes.   
  
“Beg.”   
  


“Please! Please, please, please, Master. Let this shameless, filthy, lowlife of a woman have a better taste of your cock.” Akeno had no shame or regret in her words as she spoke, her tongue lashing around the cock and licking it, doing everything she could other than suck it without the young man’s permission. “Master, I beg you… Your pet, your slave, your bitch, your slut… She wants to give you the best throatfucking she can.” Watching her Master nod to her begging, the black-haired girl parted her lips and wrapped them around the massive cock in less than a moment. From the first push down into her throat, the young woman gagged loudly, the linings of her throat sputtering around the dick as she bobbed her head quickly and sloppily. She was like a woman desperate for survival, aggressive and shameless as her throat was treated like a fleshlight.

 

Over and over again, back and forth, Akeno bobbed her head and pushed Kyo’s shaft into the back of her throat, saliva and drool splattering down her chin and in his lap as she never even took a breath. Continuing to suck the massive member that belonged to the man she adored and vowed to slave for, the black-haired woman slid a hand between her legs before violently rubbing her soaked cunt through her underwear. The sadist loved being treated this way, being turned into a pet and a bitch just to serve a powerful male like this, soft moans leaving her and vibrating the cock in her mouth.

 

The young sadist continued to suck her Master’s dick, not making any movement to back away for air. She repeatedly slammed the cockhead down her throat, moaning and milking his cock with her throat, swallowing around it. Akeno acted like there was no other reason for her to be alive, dragging her fingers along her cunt and squeezing her legs tightly around her hand. Her lips tightened around the massive member as she mentally screamed insults at herself, calling herself a worthless dog, trash, immoral, and a cumdump. Over and over again. The black-haired girl’s cheeks burned brightly as her vision finally started to tunnel from the lack of oxygen, burying two fingers into her pussy and screaming in pleasure around Kyo’s shaft.

 

“Don’t you dare cum, Slut.”   
  
The girl’s red eyes went wide at the sound of her Master’s voice, her heart pounding in her chest as his fingers dig into her hair. With the new grip on her head, Akeno no longer had control, constantly getting her head slammed down into Kyo’s crotch and taking it into her throat. She wasn’t allowed to cum but she was so close, causing the black-haired girl to whimper as her pussy burned with need. Of course, her fingers stopped just like her Master demanded of her, leaving her twitching as she began praising the empowered devil in her had. However, things finally started to go black to the point where she was losing herself, everything starting to feel euphoric as her mind repeats one word. Cum. And right then and there, just when the young woman was about to blackout, the young man’s spunk flooded into her mouth. So much that it filled her to the point that some of it burst out of her nose, pulling her back into reality with the need to rub her pussy and cum, everything feeling perfect and sensitive.

 

Pulling back and letting the cock pop out of her mouth, Akeno took a deeply needed breath filled with nothing but cum staining her senses and filling her mind. Even as she swallowed down a portion of the seed that was in her mouth, her red eyes locked on Kyo. “Please... Let me cum, let me cum, let me cum! Please, Master! Let this slut cum!” Through her words, sperm began oozing out of her mouth and nose, dripping down her chin and onto her chest. “Please!~” The moment she watched the young man who controlled her nod to her plea, the young sadist turned masochist lost it. She quickly spread her legs and fingered herself like there was no tomorrow. “Thank you, Master! Thank you for loving this useless slut! Thank you for letting you worthless pet cum from sucking your perfect cock!~” Almost losing her mind, the black-haired girl screamed out in pure lust, cumming right there and shouting as loud as her vocal cords would allow her. “Thank you for letting this worthless slut cum, Master!~”

 

Falling backward onto the floor, panting heavily as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side with her body almost completely spent, Akeno smiled a lustful smile as she tried to flutter her eyes open. “This lowly worm loves you so much, Master…”

  
*********************************************************************************************************************************

Back in the Student Council Room, Sona didn’t hide her smile as she felt cum finally splash against her cheeks and stain her glasses. Her soft gaze fell over to see Akeno, seeing the collared girl jerking off Kyo’s cock into her face and glasses. “I didn’t expect you to be here as well, Akeno.” The words softly left the Council President’s lips as she licked up some of the cum that stained the corner of her mouth, pushing up her glasses just as another strand of cum splashed against her face and stained her formal features.

 

“My Master simply needed another worthless bitch to empty his balls onto. Our Lady Rias is away with Koneko right now, so I thank you for being that bitch for us, Council President Sona.~” Bringing her cum-stained hand to her mouth, Akeno licked up every drop she could as Sona didn’t even bat an eye. Though, once she was clean, the black-haired girl fixed her Master’s clothing and walked out of the room with Kyo, meeting Issei in the hallway. “You didn’t have to wait for us, Loser. Now, go to the clubroom.” Just as the brown-haired boy she used to fawn over turned around, the red-eyed masochist planted a soft kiss on her Master’s lips. “Please forgive this lowly woman for stepping out of line like that, Master.”

 

Inside the Student Council Room, Sona let out a soft breath, her cheeks finally darkening with a blush as she took off her glasses. Without any hesitation, the black-haired girl licked her glasses clean before shuddering in her seat, playing with the perfectly tasting seed on her tongue. “Next time he’s in here, I’m going to have to make sure he’s alone… That boy’s cum is far too delicious to leave with the Gremory household, even if I have to pull a few strings.” Putting her glasses back on, the young woman stood up from her desk and headed into the hall, not bothering to clean herself of Kyo’s cum.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire Occult Club visits Lucifer’s manor, Kyo getting to spend time with the loving maid, Grayfia.

The moment that Rias closed the door when Issei stepped out of it, the redhead couldn't help but let out a heavy and blissful sigh. A smile quickly came to her soft lips as she rested her best against the door, her breasts bouncing a bit as she looked over toward Akeno, Kyo, and Koneko. “Finally! I didn’t think he’d ever leave! But, now he’s gone… We can finally start the real meeting!”

 

Now that the young man all three of the girls hated, Rias pulled her skirt down and let it drop down to the floor before her hands came up to her top to fully undress. It took no more than a moment before the redhead was dressed in nothing but a parted white shirt and her black underwear, her tongue dragging along her lips. “I’m glad he’s finally gone.”   
  
“He does love you, you know, Rias. He’s always going to stay as long as he can.” Akeno smiled as her clothing shined and changed into a very torn and very thin white top and thong, the top barely covering her more than the top half of her breasts. Though, she didn’t stop pouring the tea that she was making, licking her lips. “But, we have Master Kyo, so I can understand just why it bothers you so much.” Of course, as she spoke, the new masochist’s eyes watched as the young, lithe Koneko bent over and slowly pulled Kyo’s pants down toward his ankles while still wearing her standard school uniform.

 

Koneko dragged her tongue along her lips as her eyes locked with Kyo’s watching a soft smile come to his lips. “You can act casual now that Issei is gone. We’re yours, after all.” The white-haired girl sounded nearly emotionless as she watched the young man’s thick cock flop out from his clothing, landing with a soft thud against her leg and only inches from her lips and the piece of candy she kept in her mouth.   
  
Rias, on the other hand, sat down with a soft plop beside Kyo, taking a cup of Akeno’s tea into her hands as she turned and looked at the young man. “I really do prefer these kinds of meetings. So much more… pleasurable, you know? The kind that has your cock in my reach, the kind that allows me to get fucked and watch my servants be given the pleasure they deserve. It really is the best.” All three of the girls remained casual and calm as his eyes drifted between the three of them, everyone in the room smiling in this casual yet clearly lustful meeting.

 

“You see… I called this meeting to discuss one thing in particular…” Rias chuckled softly to herself as she leaned forward and dragged her tongue along what she could of Kyo’s shaft without hurting her neck or back. She didn’t hesitate to bring her cup under the tip of Kyo’s shaft, smiling as she let a bit of his pre-cum drip into it. “I’ve heard about my sister-in-law, Grayfia’s, little proposal to you… About her wanting to be your bride and maid.~”   
  
Behind the couch, Akeno chuckled and licked her lips as a faint blush came to her cheeks. “She’s such a cheating slut, wanting to be with our Master Kyo while she has a perfectly good devil all to herself.~” Of course, she could hear Koneko agreeing with her, hearing the girl ‘mhm’ as she nodded. “Of course, a man like you deserves everything he could ever want, Master.”

 

The redhead’s tongue continued to drag along the hardening shaft as she watched a dollop of pre-cum drop into her cup, immediately sitting up and sipping on her new drink as she spoke again. “These two aren’t wrong. You deserve anything you could ever want. Money, women, power, sex. Whatever.”   
  
“Of course! If our Master wants to steal Grayfia from Prince Lucifer, then let him do so! She’d love him and vouch for him as much as she could.” Akeno didn’t hesitate to lean over the couch, letting her plump breasts hang over the back of it and in Kyo’s face.   
  
“I think you’re just greedy.” Koneko’s cold and emotionless voice left her as she started licking at the hard cock in front of her, the look in her eyes making it clear that she didn’t really care what he wanted as long as she could be with him. “You’re not a loser now. Take what you want.”

 

“They’re right, you know. She’d do anything you’d ask of her. Whether it be to tell a lie, to tell off my brother, to bear your child, anything. She is a loyal woman. And you’re going to be quite popular with other devils once word gets out about your power.” Rias takes yet another sip of her cum-filled tea as she leans back against the couch she’s in, keeping her eyes on Kyo. “You should call Grayfia soon, having her come here.”   
  
Akeno has a nasty grin on her lips as she chuckles and brings a finger to her lower lip, her eyes drifting down to watch Koneko take the young man’s cock into her lips. “The club could use another maid… I’m sick of cleaning up after Issei… Or in general, really. Though, I’d always be willing for you, Master.”   
  
Koneko quickly popped her lips off from around Kyo’s cock, her eyes fluttering closed as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. “Kyo’s bride.”

 

A soft chuckle escaped the redhead’s lips as she looked around the room, a thought coming to mind with all the memories of where cum has been shot in the room. “I wonder if Issei has found any of the cumstains in here yet. There would be quite a lot of them on a regular basis… So, with him not saying anything, it has me a bit curious.”   
  
“I always do my best to clean every drop of cum up with my tongue, Rias. It’s best to avoid anyone coming in here and finding out what was going on, after all. At least, most of anyone that can come in here.” Right as she finished talking, the masochist watched as rope after thick rope of cum splattered Koneko’s face, the girl having pulled off just a moment before. However, it was fun to watch the white-haired girl lick up what she could from her lips, no one saying a word about it. They all knew that Kyo could cum wherever he wanted to on whoever he wanted to, and none of them were going to complain.

 

The redhead licked her lips as she watched Koneko do her best to clean herself up, hearing the soft whine that left Akeno as the girl rubbed her thighs together. “Unfortunately, it’s time for the final reason this meeting was brought together….”   
  
“Kyo’s cock?~” The words left the masochist’s lips with a clear hunger that couldn’t be denied, her eyes locked on the throbbing member.   
  
“Actually, no. Which, I’m disappointed to admit. But, my brother has invited me and my servants into his home. However, it’s for reasons he refused to specify for me.” Rias took another sip of her tea as she watched the three other people in the room share a confused and slightly surprised glance. “So, be on your best behavior.”   
  
********************************************************************************************************************

 

A few days after the secret meeting that was held in the club room, everyone from the Occult Club made their way into Lucifer’s home, watching the redhead man approach them with a soft smile. “There you all are! I was beginning to wonder if my own flesh and blood was upset with me and didn’t want to come visit.” A soft chuckle left the man as he looked at everyone before him. “My wife will show you where you will all be staying for the next few days. I hope the accommodations are what you would call adequate.”   
  
As her husband finished speaking, Grayfia made her way toward the group, swaying her large hips with each and every step that she took, perfectly calm and composed as always as she bowed before everyone. It was clear that her maid outfit had gone through a modification or two, but nothing that would catch the eye of someone who didn’t pay much attention. “Welcome to our humble abode. I hope you find your stay here warm and welcoming.” There was a certain desperate and pleasing tone in her voice as she looked toward Kyo as she spoke, though the white-haired woman did her best to try and hide it while she could, not paying attention to anyone else that was there.

 

“As do I. You see, your group is here for a bit of-”   
  
“Master, maybe it would be best if I show the newest member of your dear sister’s peerage around first. It’s his first time here, and the others are better acquainted with our home.” Right away, Grayfia let a smile slip onto her lips as she heard both Rias and Akeno agree with her, both of them helping her convince her husband to let her spend time with the man that she really wants. “If you don’t mind, that is. I could explain the reason they are here while I escort him around.”   
  
Sirzechs pauses for a moment, surprised that his wife would interrupt him so abruptly, but she did have a point. “You’re right. All the others have been here already and could follow me around without getting lost. This new young man is different, however. So, yes. Go ahead and escort him.”

 

Grayfia nodded and bowed immediately, purposefully popping her ass up just enough for her skirt to flip and her plump rear end to ‘accidentally’ scrape against Kyo’s crotch. “I’ll do just that, Dear. Please do be kind to them while I’m away. Don’t forget that one of them was a Sister prior to coming here.”

 

“Yes yes… This must be a bit… concerning, meeting Lucifer of all people like this.”

 

The white-haired woman raised from her bow, grinding her plump rear end against Kyo’s crotch once again as she moved. “Please follow me, Kyo. It shouldn’t be too long of a trip considering the layout of our home.” Grayfia immediately began to walk away from the rest of the group, the soft smile staying on her lips as she continued to walk. There was a hint of respect and honor in her voice as she began explaining the layout of her home to him, making her way just out of earshot of her husband and the other men. The moment she was, her hips began swaying greatly, almost bouncing with each step that she took. “Come now, Sir. Be a good husband for me and follow me somewhere we can be alone.”

 

With her hips continuing to sway as she walked, Grayfia hiked up the back of her dress so the young man could see her plump rear end. “This will be your room during your stay here. My room is just across the hall while my husband’s is across the entire home. So, there is no worry about him finding us.” The white-haired woman opened the door and stepped in, her outfit immediately changing form her modified maid outfit to a thin black top, white stockings and a garter-belt, and an apron that barely covered her breasts. “Don’t be shy. Come on in.~” The married woman watched as the young man quickly followed her inside, licking her lips and pulling off her wedding ring, dropping it onto the floor without a care as she gestured toward the bed. “Take a seat so I can dote on you like a proper maid and bride should for her husband.~”

 

Watching her lover take a seat on the bed, the woman strutted over to a nearby table at the side of the room, starting to pour a drink for him as she continued to sway her hips back and forth in his face. She made sure that her plump rear end could easily be seen as she poured his drink, remaining silent like a good maid should. However, the moment the cup was full, the older woman turned around and looked directly at Kyo like he was her entire world. She had a calm expression on her face as she licked her lips and hooked her fingers into his pants. “Let me get these for you, Sir.~” There was a hint of desperation in the woman’s voice as she slowly pulled his pants down, exposing his hard cock.

 

Grayfia knew that she used to look at the young man like he was dirt, like he was worse that the trash she threw away on a daily basis as she cleaned. But here she was, bent over at the hip and eyes almost playfully locked with his cock, a pleased smirk on her face. Her tongue quickly darted out of her mouth with a sense of hunger and desperation that she couldn’t recall ever feeling before, dragging along the thick shaft like a doting and loving wife. However, her technique was far more lustful and needy than a normal wife’s would be, causing her to just lewdly lick all around the hard cock.

 

As her tongue continued to toy and play with the massive member, Grayfia couldn’t stop herself from sounding pleased and proud of the young man. “It’s an honor to service and taste a cock this big and fat.~” The older woman’s licking quickly turned into amused and happy kisses all over every inch of his cock that she could manage, enjoying the feeling and taste against her tongue and lips. However, after a moment, the maid’s lips parted and wrapped around the thick shaft, taking in the first few inches without bobbing her head. Her tongue swirled and played with the delicious member in her mouth, savoring and sampling it like it was some kind of fine wine that she could grow addicted to, finally bobbing her head after a moment or two of simply enjoying the taste.

 

The maid begins to bob her head rather quickly, starting to quietly moan and love the oral affection she was giving the young man. Her rear end swayed back and forth in the air as she bobbed her head up and down the thick shaft, clearly teasing him while keeping a formal and maid-like attitude in what she was doing. Grayfia didn’t care that her drool was sliding down Kyo’s cock as she worked him over, hearing him breathing heavily from the feeling of her mouth wrapped around his shaft. Though, she was quick to bring herself back to the tip and plant an affectionate kiss on the tip of the new devil’s dick, giggling as her lower lip rested against the throbbing member. “How does your new bride’s mouth feel? My ex-husband has never been able to feel it like you have.~”

 

Keeping the dick pressed against her lips, Grayfia knew that she was being an obvious and blatant tease to the young man, giggling and looking him in the eyes. “I doubt there will be an end to the amount of pretty little mouths that will be wrapped around your cock. Mine included.” The older woman planted another kiss on the head of the new devil’s cock, parting her lips in the process and slurping her tongue around the member without shame or care. In that same moment, she began bobbing her head once again, reaching further and further down his shaft and loving every second of it.

 

The older woman’s head moved faster than the young man’s eyes could properly follow, making her appear as a blur as loud and messy gagging sounds filled the room around her. Taking the dick into her throat at a rapid pace that never seemed to slow down, Grayfia was more than happy to gargle and choke on the member as it slammed into the back of her throat over and over again. Of course, being the experienced woman that she was, she quickly popped her lips off of the massive member, licking away as the pre-cum that leaked from the tip of his cock and onto her lips. “Cum for me, Kyo… Cum for you bride and maid, feed her your cum and make her a mess so that everyone she sees can see who she belongs to.~” It was clear that the white-haired woman wanted this, wanted to play up the role of being a slut while she had the chance to.

 

Reaching out with one hand, the woman began to quickly and almost violently stroke the young man’s cock for him. Of course, she kept her soft lips pressed against the tip of the member almost like she was kissing it, having a cruel but loving air as she closed her eyes. “I’m looking forward to serving you once this house is yours.~” Just like that, the young man’s cock pulsed and throbbed before cum surged out of it. Rope after rope of the thick and gooey seed painted the white-haired woman’s lips and filling her mouth, causing her to gulp down every drop that she could as her lips were left a mess with anything that was leftover.

 

As she licked her lips clean after gulping down the last bit of Kyo’s cum, the older woman seemed almost proud of him for cumming so much for her as she rose to her feet and stood up straight. “Please. Follow me, Sir. But be sure not to dress yourself.” The woman gestured toward the door and slowly made her way toward it, her hips swaying as she lead the young man out of his room and into her own directly across the narrow hallway. However, the white-haired woman quickly curtseyed as she opened the door, allowing her lover to step in before her. Though, the moment she stepped into the room, she closed the door as her clothes glowed and changed once again. This time, her outfit turned into the standard white bra, panty, stocking, and garter belt combo that she wore before. “I apologize, Master. I wanted to save this outfit, my special serving outfit that you made me swear to wear when we were alone, for this special occasion.~” Grayfia had a teasing look in her eyes as she locked the door behind her. “I wanted to save it for the first time we made love, Sir. Or, maybe you’d rather fuck me like a slut and call it a night.”

 

Grayfia doesn’t hesitate to back up and make sure her plump rear end presses against her Master and husband’s cock, wiggling it back and forth just to tease him. “Do you like my rear end, Master? How it feels against your cock?~” However, she quickly stepped away and teased him even more as she turned her head to look at Kyo, dragging her tongue along her soft lips. “If you like it and want it… You’re free to just take it. It’s yours now, after all.~” The white-haired woman had a calm demeanor about her as she strutted her way to the wall beside the door they entered from, arching her back to her plump rear end was on full display for her lover. Her breasts were squished against the wall as her face was turned to the side, her tongue dragging along her lips once again. “Nothing is ever going to stop you.~”

 

The woman’s ass ripples as the young man’s hands latch onto her plump rear end, a quiet moan leaving her as she shuddered in bliss. “I know you want it, Master. I know you want to take me. To take the woman that thought of you as nothing not even a week ago.” Another low moan left her lips as she felt the new devil’s cock press against her pussy through her panties, not bothering to move them out of the way. Licking her lips once again with her typical teasing and lustful nature around Kyo, the older woman chuckled as she looked back at him. “Take me as your bride, Kyo. Take me and-” A loud scream left the white-haired woman’s lips as, with one solid thrust, the young man forced his cock through her underwear, shredding it and forcing his way into her welcoming cunt.

 

“Yes! Yes! Fuck me, Sir! Fuck me and treat me like you would any of your lovers! I am your bride to do as you please with!~” The older woman screamed at the top of her lungs in pure pleasure as his cock immediately began slamming into her over and over again, though it was clear that she was the one in control of the situation she was in. Every move had her guiding hand, even the amount of force he used to plow into her tight cunt, making her ass ripple each and every time his hips met her rear end. “Just like that, Master! Just like that! Don’t stop until you’ve filled me with every last drop of your cum!~”

 

Continuing to work her hips up and down, slamming her ass back against the young man’s cock in the same motion as she plowed against the wall, Grayfia screamed and moaned out in pure pleasure and ecstasy. “Thank you, Sir. Pound into this Devil Mother and steal her away from the most powerful devil to ever exist before you. Steal me away as your pride and have no shame.~” The white-haired woman’s tone was clearly lustful and needy, a pleased and desirable scream leaving her. Dragging her tongue along her lips, the cheating maid could feel her new lover’s cock pounding against her womb, causing her to gasp and writhe as he pins her between him and the wall. A blissful gasp escaped her lips as she felt his torso against her back, causing her plump rear end to hike upward with each thrust. “Do it, get me pregnant. Get whoever you wish pregnant with your child.~” There was a dark and almost possessed glint in Grayfia’s eyes as she looked at the young man.

 

It was clear that the maid was smitten with the new devil in a way that wouldn’t make sense to anyone that didn’t know him. She even went as far as to press her cheek against the wall to try and hide the blush that stained her cheeks, a soft smile on her lips. “Were you surprised the day I offered to be your bride? When I asked you to take me?~” Immediately, Grayfia started bouncing her hips even more along his cock, knowing that Kyo had stopped thrusting and was just accepting her movements now. With heavy and lustful pants leaving her lips, but a calm and stern look on her face, the white-haired woman’s eyes fluttered closed as an orgasm ripped through her body. “Your wish is my command, Master.~” The words escaped her lips like a vow as her inner walls clamped down around Kyo’s thick shaft.

 

Despite the drool dripping down her lip, the older woman knew she was in full control of what was happening, being the only one moving and putting any effort into things. “That’s it, Master… Your cock feels so good inside of me. Don’t be scared to cum inside of me, to pump your seed into my unfaithful womb.~” A sharp gasp left the woman’s lips when she felt the young man’s hands grab at her hips, cum suddenly pumping inside of her and filling her womb to the brim with his spunk. “D-Don’t worry, Master… I’ll only be loyal to you, no matter the circumstances.” Grayfia gave the young man one last formal glance before smiling and pulling him into a gentle kiss, licking his lips as she pulled away from him. “I might just tell Sirzechs that the baby is his.~”

 

********************************************************************************************************************

 

It’s finally time for dinner and everyone is together again, joined around the massive table set to accommodate everyone. Sirzechs was at the head of the table, Rias and Akeno on either side of him, Koneko beside Rias, Asia beside Akeno, and Issei and Yuuto at the last two seats before the other end of the table, where Kyo was happily seated. Grayfia had poured tea and served food for everyone at the table other than him, and now that he was the last one to get any, the white-haired woman took her time, keeping a calm and composed look on her face. Though, no one could see the fact that the new devil had a firm grip on her shapely rear end, or that her free hand was wrapped around Kyo’s impressive dick under the table. The married woman’s expression doesn’t change for even a moment as the young man continues to paw at and play with her plump ass through her white lingerie, her hand flying along every inch of his shaft as she finally finished laying out all of his food.

 

“How is he, Grayfia? Having escorted Kyo here around the house earlier, what would you be able to say about him?” Sirzechs’ voice echoed through the room as he spoke, his eyes locked on the woman he loved, not knowing that she was stroking off the young man’s shaft.

 

“Oh, he’s simply wonderful, Master Sirzechs. Powerful, willing to take charge, dependable, and able to keep a secret if he’s ever captured or tortured.” The white-haired woman couldn’t help but smile as her hand continued to stroke Kyo’s shaft, not giving any hint to anyone that she could feel him throbbing and pulsing already. “I’d say he’s the perfect fit for your dear sister’s… Misfit group that she’s collected.” The older woman’s hand tightened around the hard cock, her hand starting to move at a more rampant and rough pace as her cam and composed expression refused to change. However, she did glance at the girls that were sitting at the table, a soft smile coming to her lips. “Would either of you girls like a refill of your drink? There’s quite a bit-” She fell silent for a moment as she heard Kyo quietly grunt, feeling his thick shaft throbbing and pulsing as it shot cum into the pitcher she had placed on the floor a moment ago. “Left, after all.~” A silent and almost unnoticed giggle left the maid as she glanced down and saw the pitcher finish filling up with Kyo’s seed.

 

Running her finger along Kyo’s thick cock once more, Grayfia gave him one final pump, making sure she milked out all of his cum, before putting his dick away for him. Her body didn’t change position as she reached under the table and picked up the pitcher that was sitting on the floor, watching as the three young women all agreed for more.   
  
“Of course! It’s hard to not want something so delicious, Grayfia.” Rias couldn’t hide her smile as she licked her lips clean of the thick cum that coated them, her own half-full cup having nothing but Kyo’s cum inside of it. “So, I would love a bit more.”   
  
“Mm.” Koneko nods her head and looks down at her empty cup, seeing a very small amount of cum still sitting in the bottom of it, almost disappointed in herself in drinking it all so quickly. Of course, that didn’t stop her from keeping her emotionless expression as she turned to look at the maid. “Please.”   
  
On the other hand, Akeno couldn’t possibly hide the blush that tainted her cheeks, bringing her fingertips to her lips and nodding furiously. “Please! It’s indescribable how deliciously thick and delicious it is! Whatever you made this with is wonderful, Grayfia.~” Of course, the masochist knew exactly what it was, having tasted it many times before by now. Though, that didn’t stop her from being just as enthusiastic as the first time she was able to get a taste of Kyo’s cum, picking up her cup and waiting patiently for it to be filled.

 

Moving her way through the girls and pouring their cup of cum, Grayfia didn’t just stop with Akeno, Rias, and Koneko, making her way over to Asia with a soft smile. “The other girls seem to love this more than I expected. Would you like a taste as well, Sister?” There was a silent giggle in the woman’s voice as her eyes met the blonde’s, watching a blush come to her cheeks as she stammered for an answer.   
  
“W-Well, w-what is it? I don’t know i-if I should drink something without knowing what-” Asia was quickly cut off by the sound of Rias clearing her throat, leaving the girl to whine a small bit while looking at the older woman. “I-I guess it would be rude if I didn’t give it a try… I am a guest here, after all…” The young blonde watched as Grayfia filled her cup with thick cum, not recognizing what it was as it splashed into her cup, but being intrigued nonetheless. However, after taking a deep breath, the previously religious girl brought the cup to her lips, sipping on the thick spunk and letting it coat her tongue before lowering the cup back down to the table. Her eyes shot up with surprise and glee at the wonderful taste that filled her mouth, whining happily before swallowing it down. “I-I don’t know what it is… But… The others are right! This is wonderful! Thank you, Miss Grayfia!”   
  
“There’s no need to thank me, Young Asia. It was Kyo that helped me prepare dinner tonight, and that includes the delicious drinks. When you get the chance, you should be sure to ask him just what it is and he might be able to get you some more.~” Grayfia topped off the young girl’s cup of cum one last time before watching all of the girls sitting at the table bring their cups to their lips and drink down Kyo’s cum without a care.


End file.
